1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an aluminum based material, and more particularly to an aluminum based material having an enhanced heat conductivity.
2. Description of the Related Art
The aluminum alloy may be used to make the heatsink plate of a heat exchanger, such as the radiator, cooler or evaporator of the automobile. The aluminum alloy (such as AA3003) of the heatsink plate of the conventional radiator contains a great deal of manganese (Mn) so as to enhance the strength of the heatsink plate, thereby facilitating the soldering process. However, the manganese has a very poor heat conductivity, thereby greatly decreasing the heatsink effect of the heatsink plate. In addition, if the content of the manganese contained in the aluminum alloy is reduced to increase the heatsink effect of the heatsink plate, the strength of the heatsink plate is greatly weakened, so that the aluminum alloy cannot be worked easily to proceed the later working process.